made_upfandomcom-20200213-history
Kirby: Doomer Invasion
Kirby: Doomer Invasion is a Kirby game for the Wii U. The main antagonist is the Grand Doomer. Playable Characters Kirby.png|Kirby Meta Knight.png|Meta Knight (Meta Knightmare Doom only) Waddle Dee.png|Waddle Dee (Super Dee Bros only) Copy Abilities * Fire * Stone * Sword * Cutter * Tornado * Needle * Fighter * Ice * Mike * Wheel * Bomb * Beam * Hammer * Jet * Spark * Crash * Water * Throw Worlds * Grassy Field * RedSand Desert * Great Castle * Doom Sea * Icy Plains * Mondo Woods * Sky Palace * Underground Base * Doomer Fortress Enemies Main Article: List of Kirby: Doomer Invasion Enemies Bosses Main Aritcle: List of Kirby: Doomer Invasion Bosses Sub-Games Meta Knightmare Doom Play the entire game as Meta Knight, just like Kirby's Return to Dreamland, all bosses have EX after their names and have more health then usual. Also, Grand Doomer is immediately fought after entering the final room in Doomer Castle. Masked Dedede doesn't have an EX counterpart as he is replaced with Ultra Dedede, a stronger version of Masked Dedede. After Grand Doomer is defeated, Meta Knight faces a new boss named, Zero Doomer. A pink doomer with one eye (hence the name). After Zero Doomer is defeated, the sub-game ends. Super Dee Bros The player plays as a Waddle Dee and travels through levels. This is based on World 1 from Super Mario Bros. The Arena Let's Kirby Battle all the Bosses in the game's story mode. Kirby faces these bosses in a random order: * Whispy Woods * Mid-Boss All-Stars (Phan Phan, Water Galboros, Boxy, Bonkers, Gao Gao, Flame Galboros) * Fundere * Ante * Bussos * Frigus * Dark Machine * Kracko * Masked Dedede The Last 3 are fought in a set of order: # Rage Knight # Grand Doomer # Super Doomer The True Arena Let's Kirby Battle all the EX bosses and other bosses. Kirby faces these bosses in a random order: * Whispy Woods EX * True Mid-Boss All-Stars (Phan Phan EX, Water Galboros EX, Boxy EX, Bonkers EX, Gao Gao EX, Flame Galboros EX) * Fundere EX * Ante EX * Bussos EX * Frigus EX * Dark Machine EX * Kracko EX * Ultra Dedede The Last 4 are fought in a set of order: # King Dedede # Grand Doomer EX # Zero Doomer # Doomer Soul Gallery Whispy Woods EX.png|Whispy Woods EX Fundere EX.png|Fundere EX Ante EX.png|Ante EX Bussos EX.png|Bussos EX Frigus EX.png|Frigus EX Dark Machine EX.png|Dark Machine EX Kracko OX.png|Kracko EX Grand Doomer EX.png|Grand Doomer EX Phan Phan EX.png|Phan Phan EX Water Galboros EX.png|Water Galboros EX Boxy EX.png|Boxy EX Bonkers OX.png|Bonkers EX Gao Gao EX.png|Gao Gao EX Flame Galboros OX.png|Flame Galboros EX Soundtrack * Title * File Select * World Map * Grassy Field * RedSand Desert & Underground Base * Great Castle * Doom Sea * Icy Plains * Mondo Woods * Sky Palace * Doomer Castle Boss Themes * Mid-Boss Battle * Boss Battle * Masked Dedede & Ultra Dedede Battle * Rage Knight Battle & Zero Doomer Battle Part 1 * Grand Doomer Battle * Super Doomer Battle & Doomer Soul Battle Part 1 * Super Doomer Final Boss Battle & Doomer Soul Battle Part 2 * King Dedede Battle * Zero Doomer Battle Part 2 Other * Lose a Life * Game Over * Boss Ahead * Super Dee Bros Main Theme * Arena Battle & True Arena Battle * Staff Roll